The invention relates to data transfer between devices of an electric device configuration.
A known electric device configuration comprises a plurality of converter devices, for instance frequency converters, whose direct voltage intermediate circuits are electrically connected to one another in order to enable power transmission between the converter devices. Many converter devices comprise a first converter device provided with a transmitter, and a second converter device provided with a receiver. The transmitter of the first converter device and the receiver of the second converter device are connected by a data transfer cable. The first converter device is arranged to transmit information by its transmitter to the receiver of the second converter device via the data transfer cable.
Such transmitters, receivers and data transfer cables increase the component costs and space requirement of the electric device configuration. Further, implementing the data transfer between the devices of the electric device configuration by transmitters, receivers and data transfer cables causes extra work in connection with commission and service.